1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curtain rod assembly for sliding glass door or window frames.
2. Description of the Background Art
Curtain rod assemblies that can be adjusted for various lengths are well known. Although curtain rods for swinging doors and windows have long been available, such rods are not practical for use on sliding glass doors or windows because of interference with the operation of the door or window assembly. Thus, either the curtain rod or a portion thereof secured to a movable door or window panel would abut against a fixed door or window panel or wall, or vice-versa, thereby blocking the movement of the movable door or window panel to its fully opened position.
There also exist a variety of embodiments of adjustable curtain rod assemblies for sliding glass doors and windows. However, existing assemblies do not prevent curtains from being trapped between rods when the rods are compressed. Such existing assemblies also do not maintain the position of curtain pleats to prevent bunching and sagging of curtains.
An adjustable curtain rod assembly was provided by U.S. Pat. No. 698,223. The patented assembly was comprised of two hollow rod of different sizes, wherein the smaller rod telescoped within the larger rod. While this rod assembly was adjustable to fit a variety of opening sizes, it was not designed for, or capable of, repetitive expansion and contraction with movements of a sliding glass door or window.
An adjustable window guard was shown in U.S. Pat. No. 933,654. This device was designed for the purpose of obstructing a window opening, and the subject patent does disclose a device comprising a series of parallel iron bars and linkages that could be adjusted to fit a variety of opening sizes. However, the assembly was designed to remain in a static position when a window is in an open as well as a closed position, and is not capable of repetitive expansion and contractions with movements of a sliding glass door. Further, it was not designed to hold curtains.
A shade and curtain hanger was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,370,817. The patented device comprised two rods having curved portions that overlap to connect the rods together. The rods could be adjusted initially for adaptation to various sized openings. However, this assembly attaches to a frame surrounding a window opening, and does not adjust once attached to such frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,685 discloses an accordion-like extensive and collapsible window screen and blind structure. The structure may be removably secured within a window frame. Although this structure adjusts in cooperation with a window as it is opened and closed, it covers a window opening only when the window is opened, and does not cover the window when the window is closed. Also, this structure does not provide for attachment of curtains to cover a window, and is not adapted for use with a sliding glass door.
A concealed horizontally extensible and contractible drapery supporting structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,132. The drapery support comprises a series of telescopically connected sections, and the drape is hung by a series of fixed and slidable hooks. A cable system operated either manually or by motor serves to extend and contract the drapery support. The drape is extended when the support is extended, and is contracted when the support is contracted. While this assembly discloses adjustable telescoping rods, the assembly is not designed to operate independently of the opening that it covers. This assembly is not attached to the underlying door or window, and is not automatically expanded and contracted when such door or window is closed or opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,990 discloses a combined window and screen device comprising a spring loaded roller, around which is wrapped a flexible screen, which roller is oriented adjacent a window frame near the edge of a slidable window. One end of the screen is attached to the roller and the opposite end is attached to an edge of the sidable window. The screen is wound and unwound corresponding to the closing and opening of the window. While this device employs an adjustable covering, it is designed to cover an opened space, rather than to gather and expand covering for a closed space. Further, this device could not readily be adapted for use with interior curtains. Also, this device does not employ collapsible tubular rods for positioning and moving the covering for the subject open space.
A curtain rod assembly for a sliding glass door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,913. This assembly comprises a pair of telescoping rods, with one rod mounted on the door, and the other rod mounted independently of the door. This assembly is extended as the door is closed, and contracted as the door is opened. This assembly does not, however, include any feature designed to maintain curtain pleats, to prevent bunching of curtains, or to prevent curtains from being trapped between telescoping rods when the rods are compressed. Also, this assembly does not provide for a support to prevent sagging. Further, one of the rods in this assembly is affixed independently of the sliding glass door frames, and therefore limits flexibility regarding movement of the entire assembly relative to the sliding glass door frames.
A curtain rod for a sliding glass door is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,477. This assembly incorporates the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,913 and further comprises a lock for preventing contraction of the assembly and thus the opening of the door.
The disclosure of the above referenced patents are incorporated by reference herein.
None of the aforementioned devices comprise a sliding glass door curtain rod assembly that has a collapsible tubular sleeve surrounding said rods to facilitate the gathering and spreading of curtains, nor do they comprise corrugations in such sleeve within which curtain pleats may be fixedly positioned. Also, none of the aforementioned devices comprise a sliding glass door curtain rod assembly having bushings or swages that prevent curtains from being trapped between rods when such rods are telescoped. The advantage of this assembly is that the curtains may be gathered and stretched without bunching or sagging, and without being trapped between the telescoping rods.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of curtain rod assemblies for sliding glass doors and windows.
Another object of this invention is to provide a long lasting, low cost, easy to use curtain rod assembly for sliding glass doors and windows that does not sag or result in bunching of curtains.
Another object of this invention is to provide a curtain rod assembly for sliding glass doors and windows comprising telescoping rods mounted across and spaced laterally from door and window frames, and a sleeve surrounding the rods to facilitate gathering and spreading of curtains.
Another object of this invention is to provide a curtain rod assembly for sliding glass doors and windows wherein the assembly in an integral part of the door or window frames and expands and contracts corresponding to movements of the frames.
Another object of the invention is to provide a curtain rod assembly for sliding glass doors and windows wherein a corrugated sleeve surrounds telescoping rods, to provide for fixed positioning of curtain pleats when the rod assembly expands and contracts corresponding to movements of the door or window frames.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
For the purpose of summarizing this invention, this invention comprises a novel combination of a variety of features to provide an improved curtain rod assembly for sliding glass doors and windows. These features include a long lasting, easily installed, self contained unit that does not require complex assembly or any maintenance. The use of common inexpensive elements in combination with a novel design and configuration of the components results in an assembly that may easily be manufactured at low cost. This assembly has been developed for style, ease of use, energy efficiency, privacy and appearance.
More particularly, the assembly includes telescoping curtain rods that adjust corresponding to movements of door and window frames, whereby the assembly automatically expands when the doors/windows are closed and contracts when the doors/windows are opened. The use of a collapsible tubular sleeve surrounding the rods facilitates the gathering and spreading of curtains when the doors/windows are moved. The assembly is designed so that the curtains used in connection therewith do not sag or bunch when moved.
Preferably, the collapsible sleeve comprises corrugations whereby curtain pleats are gathered when the frames are opened, and stretched out when the frames are closed. The assembly may further comprise a center support for supporting the rods. The center support may comprise a C-shaped ring whereby the curtains extend between the ends of the opening of the ring. Such ends may be equipped with guide wheels mounted thereon to guide the movement of the rods.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.